i'm not good at goodbye
by Vacarmes
Summary: Où Draco Malfoy se rend compte qu'il ne suffit plus à Harry Potter et qu'il faut lui dire "au revoir".


_**Disclamer : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture!**_

Tu sais maintenant, Harry, cela fait quasiment sept ans que nous sommes ensembles. Sept longues et merveilleuses années que je partage ta vie, depuis que tu m'as sauvé de l'incendie sur la Salle sur demande. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, tout comme ses sept dernières années passées en ta compagnie. Tu as été mon premier, _mon élu_, en tellement de chose.

Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que nous passerons le cap de notre huitième année ensemble. Rien que de l'écrire me brise le cœur, mon corps tremble et je sens mes yeux s'humidifiés. Je ne suis pas doué pour les « au revoir », pour prendre mon courage à deux mains tout plaqué, dire « stop », te dire que je souffre de cette situation. Harry, je suis un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles et je n'aurais jamais le courage de te laisser, de te lâcher, de me détacher de toi parce que je t'aime bien trop pour ça, pour m'ôter seul mon propre bonheur ; je n'ai pas assez de courage pour me rendre malheureux seul.

Je pense que cela tombe plutôt bien d'ailleurs, parce qu'Harry tu es celui qui finira par claquer la porte, par dire « stop », par dire « au revoir » définitivement à notre relation. Tu finiras bien par trouver ton courage, le courage pour me dire « stop ». Tu finiras par te résoudre, à penser qu'il n'y a aucune solution et tu me diras « au revoir ». Tu me diras « au revoir » et tes yeux verts seront humides, vitreux et vides. Tu me diras « au revoir », que tout est fini mais ton cœur en sera si soulagé que c'est cette souffrance-là qui rendra tes yeux baigner d'eau.

Et quand tu me diras « au revoir », Harry je n'essaierais même pas de t'en empêcher. Harry, j'hocherai ma tête dans un parfait silence, comme pour te dire que ce n'est rien, que j'étais prêt et que je t'en veux même pas le moins du monde. Harry, je monterai avec toi les marches qui nous emmènent à notre chambre et pendant que tu sortiras ta grosse valise du placard je commencerai à sortir tes affaires, toujours en silence, toujours compréhensif. Quand tu me diras « au revoir » Harry, je serais prêt ; prêt à te laisser me quitter sans me battre, sans crier, sans verser une larme. Harry quand tu partiras, quand tu me diras « au revoir », peut-être que moi aussi quelque part, bien au fond de moi, après quelque temps j'aurais le cœur apaisé, calmé.

Je crois que tu as besoin de retrouver ta liberté, Harry. Rester ici avec moi, à vivre comme si de rien n'était, je crois que ce n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu dois retrouver ton sentiment de liberté, ta liberté. C'est mieux pour toi parce qu'ici avec moi, tu étouffes Harry ; je t'étouffe. Le subterfuge aura fonctionné pendant sept ans, mais pas plus Harry, tu ne pourras bientôt plus nier cette histoire, cette envie qui te prend chaque jour un peu plus le cœur, un peu plus les tripes.

Harry ne t'en veux pas.

Parce que moi, je ne t'en veux pas. Il m'a juste fallu du temps pour comprendre, pour accepter et me faire à l'idée que tu finiras par me dire « au revoir ». Harry, dès que je l'ai compris j'ai tenté de te retenir, de te forcer à revenir dans ce subterfuge. Harry, quand j'ai accepté l'idée, le fait futur, j'ai profité de toi à chaque seconde. Quand tu rentrais du travail, le matin au lit, sous la douche, pendant l'amour. Je t'ai serré chaque jour un peu plus fort contre moi, j'ai pris soin de toi un peu plus chaque jour, je t'ai fait passer ton mon amour dans nos tentatives désespérer d'abandon dans chaque pièce de la maison. Harry, j'ai fini par tout te donner, tout ce qu'il y avait en moi pour toi, je t'ai tout donné ; comme si ça aurait changé quelque chose.

Mais ça n'a rien changé.

Cela n'a rien changé parce qu'en maintenant, je cherche quand … quand pour la dernière fois je t'ai vraiment vu heureux avec moi, heureux et apaisé ? Harry depuis combien être avec moi est devenu un calvaire pour toi ? Je cherche la dernière fois où nos cœurs, nos têtes, nos sentiments ont été connectés ensemble, on avancer du même pied dans la même direction, ont été sur la même longueur d'onde. Je cherche la fois, où proche comme loin tout allait bien entre nous, où je me sentais aimé de toi, où je sentais que tu avais besoin de moi. Harry, je ne trouve plus et je suis épuisé de chercher en vain, de faire le nécessaire pour essayer de te ramener.

C'est peut-être ça l'amour, Potter. Peut-être que l'amour c'est aimé quelqu'un silencieusement, pendant un temps ; puis finir par se loger dans ses bras et croire que maintenant tout ira bien, qu'à deux on est plus fort, qu'à deux on peut tout affronter … parce qu'il y a certaine phase, certaine crise qu'on ne traverse pas à deux mais seul. Il y a certaine situation qui nous sépare et ne nous rende en rien plus fort … juste plus seul.

Je te regarde lentement partir, Potter. Je te regarde me dire « au revoir » sans te l'avouer à toi-même depuis un petit moment mais je vais encore garder ça pour moi, encore un petit peu, juste un peu. Juste histoire de te voir encore rentrer à la maison, mettre les pieds sous la table ou bien nous faire à manger, me rejoindre sous la douche par habitude, coller tes pieds chauds contre les miens en regardant un film Moldu dans le canapé, taper ma place à côté de toi dans le lit parce que tu m'attends, parce que tu me veux encore un peu contre toi.

Je te regarde lentement partir, parce qu'il te faut plus ou peut-être moins ; parce qu'il te faut quelqu'un d'autre ou jamais plus personne ; parce que tu étouffes. Je te regarde partir parce que la guerre t'a abîmé et que notre amour, mon amour pour toi n'a pas été assez fort pour t'aider à te reconstruire, pour t'aider à tourner la page, pour t'aider à effacer parfois ces images horribles que tu as en tête, qui te poursuivent, qui te brisent un peu plus chaque jour.

Potter, je vais encore un peu te regarder partir, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves le courage de me « au revoir », parce que moi je ne sais pas, ne saurais pas et n'arriverai pas à te dire « au revoir » de mon plein gré.


End file.
